Baby Bella
by Angelo di Luce
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary day at the hospital, but what happens when a newly orphaned Baby Bella comes to flip the Cullen's world upside down. It was previously written by Lady Lily Of Darkness. Please R
1. A New Angel

_**Baby Bella - A New Angel **_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I put on my regular coat and grabbed my medical bag, leaving my office at the hospital.

Today, has been very boring, with no reports of anything super serious on any injuries.

I walked down the halls, ignoring the daily gazes and glances from the female nurses.

"… so, something happened to Chief Swan and he lost control of the car." I stopped by the front desk, just a few strides away from the main entrance of the hospital. I whirled around to the see the female secretary and one of the female nurses who helps me in surgeries gossiping.

"Olivia," I called. The nurse who was leaning over the desk counter top straightened up and faced me. "May I ask what you and Louise are talking about? Does it involve anything medical?" I asked her. She looked down at the linoleum tiles on the floor. When she did look back up, she had sorrow written across her face.

"Well, um, Dr. Cullen," Olivia started, putting her hands behind her back. "Today, I heard Chief Swan and his wife, Renee, got in an accident today. When medical crew got to the scene of the car accident, Chief Swan and his wife were not in good shape. Before we could get them medical attention, Renee's dying words were, '_Please, protect her and keep her safe_.' So, when we removed the body of the Chief's wife…" Olivia trailed off, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Go on, Olivia." I encouraged her to go on. Olivia nodded and took a shaky breath. "And under Renee's body was a baby girl." I felt my eyes widened. "But, the amazing thing was that… she was still breathing. We took the baby away from the accident and she's now at the hospital. And, the Chief and his wife had no living grand parents or cousins or siblings or even god parents to take her in. And, we think we won't be able to keep her here at the hospital for long." Olivia explained, mumbling.

I stood there, frozen in my stance. "And we don't know how Chief Swan lost control of the car. Witnesses say that they saw a blur of white flash in front of the car and then, the accident happened." Olivia added.

I nodded, unfreezing and understanding how they died, but what I didn't get is why the vampire didn't take the baby girl.

"What's the baby's name?" I asked. "We found records of the little baby from when she was born, and her name is Bella." Olivia mumbled. I nodded again.

"Alright, did she have any injuries when you took her from the crash site?" I asked; she shook her head.

"We were wondering if you could take her in with your family for now, until we reach social services." Olivia suggested. I thought it over. Well, I think the only person who wouldn't want to have a human baby in a house full of vampires would be Edward. But, the others would love to have her in the family.

"Alright, Olivia. I'll take her in for now." I said, smiling. She nodded and then, another nurse came into the room, carrying a bundle of blankets in her arms.

She walked over to me and handed the bundle of blankets. I nodded to her and she and Olivia walked away. I looked down and gasped at the baby in my arms.

She was absolutely tiny. She had pale skin- not as pale as mine- but it still looked healthy looking. She had plump pink lips and a round face. On top of her head, she had wisps of deep chocolate brown hair. She was absolutely breathtaking to me.

I walked back to my office, supporting baby Bella in one arm and my bag in the other.

After I adjusted, I shifted her so she was in both of my arms.

After I walked into my office, the phone inside there rang.

Of course Alice would know if this happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay you guys all know that I adopted this story so please read i'm just starting up with what she had before later on it will be my own ideas and chapter

I hope you loved it

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	2. Edward's New Weakness

Hey I don't own Twilight because it all belongs to Stephenie Meyers

_**Chapter 1 - Edward's Newest Weakness **_

_**Alice's POV**_

"Oh, come on, Emmett! That was cheating!" I heard Jasper yell from the floor. I laughed at my husband's irritation, knowing he was annoyed at Emmett for cheating at the video game they were playing. All of us Cullens, except for Carlisle- who was at the hospital- were in the living room, waiting for him to return home. Edward was playing on his piano, playing Esme's favorite piece. Rosalie was sitting on the couch, watching her husband and mine fight while Esme was sitting on the couch next to me.

"Oh, please, Jasper! I wasn't cheating worth crap! You need to quit being a big baby about losing to me!" Emmett yelled back at him. I laughed even harder. Edward stopped playing, sighing irritably. He walked away from the piano and strode quickly over to me and Esme.

Before I could hear more of the argument before me, a vision struck me.

_Vision_

_The setting was at the hospital, with Carlisle and a female nurse talking about something._

"_Go on, Olivia." I heard Carlisle encouraged her to go on. The nurse nodded and took a shaky breath. "And under Renee's body was a baby girl." I watched as Carlisle's eyes widened. "But, the amazing thing was that… she was still breathing. We took the baby away from the accident and she's now at the hospital. And, the Chief and his wife had no living grand parents or cousins or siblings or even god parents to take her in. And, we think we won't be able to keep her here at the hospital for long." The nurse mumbled._

_Carlisle froze, staring wide eyed at the nurse before him. _

_After asking a few questions, discovering that the little baby girl's name was Bella, he agreed to take her in for now._

_Another nurse came in, carrying a bundle of blankets in her arms. She handed the blankets to Carlisle and the vision faded…_

_End of Vision_

I jumped up, squealing and spinning around in circles. The others looked up in shock and confusion, wondering why I was dancing. Everyone was giving me those looks, except for Edward.

"No, Alice." Edward fumed, glowering at me. I stuck out my tongue at him in annoyance, raining on my parade. "What, Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked me. I squealed and told them we had to get to the hospital.

"Why? What happened to Carlisle?" Esme asked, worried for her husband. I assured her that we had to get to the hospital. I ushered everyone out of the house and into the cars. Edward, Esme, Jasper and I took the Volvo and Rose and Emmett took the Jeep. We drove to the hospital. Esme and Jasper were confused at my eagerness in the car on the way while Edward glowered at me from the rearview mirror.

Once we all reached the hospital, I called Carlisle and told him we were here, after seeing my vision. He said he was walking out of his office now, saying he'll meet us in the main entrance. I hung up on him and got out of the car. Esme, Jazz, Emmett and Rose were waiting for me and Edward to come.

"I'm staying in the car for a bit, I'll meet you guys inside." Edward stated from the car, rubbing circles on his temples. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but let him be. We all walked at a human pace to the front doors of the hospital.

As soon as I walked through the doors, Jazz tensed from beside me. I took his hand, squeezing it. He looked down at me, smiling and feeling assured.

We finally saw Carlisle by the main desk, holding a bunch of blankets in his arms. He kept looking down at the object in his arms until he saw us closer to him. I walked towards him, quicker than the others and looked down in his arms, gasping at the human baby in his arms.

The baby in his arms was a true angel baby. She had wisps of deep chocolate brown hair on top of her almost bald head. She had creamy skin, plump pink lips and semi-chubby cheeks, with a little button nose. She was very adorable. I just couldn't wait to dress her up and everything. I was awed at the baby, going completely goo-goo eyed at her. I don't need to look at my family to see their faces, completely in awe at her as well.

I heard the front door to the hospital, knowing Edward was coming to see the baby. Esme took the baby from Carlisle arms and turned around to face Edward.

_**Edward's POV**_

I walked out of my car, heading over to the hospital.

_Oh, he is so hot!_

_Man, I wish I wasn't married._

_He is so hot…_

I tried to ignore the very annoying thoughts of the nurses that were outside, not wanting to hear their disgusting thoughts about me.

I shuddered, wincing as more nurses took notice of me; I walked into the hospital.

I spotted my family by the front desk, huddled around something.

When they heard me approach, Esme turned with a bundle of blankets in her arms. I walked up to her and she handed me the bundle of blankets.

I took it in my arms and looked down. In my arms was a little baby girl, with wisps of deep brown hair, beautiful pale skin- but not as near as pale as our family's skin- and little plump pink lips. Her cheeks were round and cute. She had a button nose, small and round.

She was absolutely beautiful.

The baby in my arms yawned and opened her big, beautiful milky brown eyes. She saw me and smiled a toothless smile.

After seeing the vision Alice had about the baby- knowing it was one from the way Carlisle held the bundle of blankets, I thought it would risk our family's and the baby's life from having her in our house.

But right now, I was being selfish, wanting nothing more than this beautiful baby in my arms. I wanted to make her happy, to inhale her beautiful scent of freesia and strawberries- forever- and to protect her, from anything we'll encounter.

I smiled back at the baby, freeing one of my hands; I brought one of my fingers and stroked her delicate, small cheek. She caught my finger and began sucking on it. I laughed and the rest of my family laughed along with me.

After she was done sucking on it, she took it out of her tiny mouth and she stretched a small hand toward my face and patted it, smiling even more wide.

I brought the baby closer to me, so she was resting her head on my shoulder. She laid her head on the crook of my neck, sighing.

"Hmm, maybe I thought wrong of your reaction, Edward." Carlisle murmured. I nodded, still cradling the baby to my shoulder.

"What's her name?" I asked Carlisle. "Her records say her name is Bella." I nodded. As if to prove it, Bella gurgle from my neck. I laughed and kissed her head.

From there, we walked out of the hospital and drove home; Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper drove to the mall while Carlisle, Esme and I drove home in the Volvo, taking Bella with us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright you guys you know the drill, review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	3. Welcome Home Baby Bella

Edward: Hey what are you doing ?

Me: I'm trying to take over the world and also Twilight

Edward: Twilight isn't yours so just admit it !!!!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward: Say It !

Me: Fine I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers owns it.

_**Chapter 2 - Welcome Home Baby Bella **_

_**Edward's POV**_

I sat down on the couch, still holding Bella. Who knew I would get so attached to a tiny, little, human baby girl? Esme was simply happy that I wouldn't overreact to having Bella in the house, full of vampires. Carlisle was checking through her records to see if she had any diseases prior to meeting her.

"Edward, dear, why don't you go to Bella's home and retrieve some of her things?" Esme suggested. I nodded, and immediately, the others came walking through the front door, carrying various shopping bags. They laid them down, while I stared at it all. "Please tell me Alice didn't buy out the entire baby store?" I asked them, glaring at Alice. Bella was also looking at the bags; with big brown eyes might I add. At least she knows how I feel right now.

"No, she almost bought out three baby stores." Emmett told me, holding up three fingers and rolling his eyes. I sifted my way through the bags, and finally found a car seat. I handed Bella off to Rosalie, who gladly accepted her, then ran to the garage. I quickly installed the seat in my car.

Suddenly, I heard a crash, and I heard a shrill wail come from inside the house. I growled and raced back inside. I saw that there was a huge hole in one wall, with Emmett lying beside it, as Esme was yelling at him. And, I saw that Alice and Rosalie were trying to calm down a wailing Bella, as she looked around the room. She must be looking for me, as she wouldn't calm down from Alice and Rose.

I hurried over to them, and they handed Bella to me. I cooed and snuggled her close to me, and her wails soon stopped, only turning into hiccups and sniffles. Meanwhile, everyone was yelling at Emmett now, not noticing us. I rolled my eyes, then walked away from the scene, already heading towards the garage.

"Do you want to go for a little trip, baby?" I asked her in a baby voice. She looked at me and giggled. "We have to go pick some things up for you." I told her, and she giggled again. I settled her in the car seat, then laid the blanket on top of her and gave her a teething ring and a little rattle that the others bought for her.

I got in the drivers seat and drove out of the garage, going at normal speed, since I had a baby in the car. Bella giggled and squealed at random times during the car ride, playing with her toys I gave her. At stop lights, I reached behind me and handed her toys back to her, if she dropped them.

---

Soon, we were stopping in front of the dark house of the Swan's. I got out of my car and then, took Bella out of her car seat and wrapped her back in the blankets. She looked up at the house and began whimpering, and I held her close, cooing to her. I went up to the door, and tried opening the door; it was locked. I sighed, then I held Bella closer to my chest, and raised one leg, kicking the door open. Hopefully, no one is watching this – they would probably think I'm some burglar.

Bella almost began crying from the noise, but I kept her calm, assuring her nothing was wrong. I stepped inside the dark house, and closed the door behind me. I found a light switch and turned it on.

Everything in the house seemed normal. I smelled and sighed in relief that there wasn't anything else here. I walked into the living room and saw lots of baby things were on the floor. I set Bella down on the carpet, and she began crawling her way towards the blocks. I chuckled when she picked them up and began chucking them around.

I looked around the area, and found a little baby album. I picked it up, and sat down on the carpet. I began looking through it, only seeing it go to the baby scan thing to her last birthday, as she was turning one. Suddenly, something collided with my head, and I dropped the book. I looked down and saw it was a wooden block. I picked up and looked over at Bella, to see she was sitting on the ground, clapping and giggling.

I smiled over at her and crawled over to her, giving her the block back. She took it from me and began throwing the blocks on the floor again, watching them bounce off of it. I laughed, and looked around me. There were other pictures inside the house, so I might as well look at them. I got up, and picked Bella up with me, handing her a stuffed animal I found. She began gnawing on it, while I looked through the pictures.

One of them was a wedding picture of Bella's parents getting married in Las Vegas. Another one was of Renee holding a newborn Bella, who slept contently in her arms. Maybe I should take some of these photos with us. I took out my phone, shifting Bella slightly in my arms and pulling out my cell phone. I called the house phone.

"_Yes Edward? Did you find the house?" _I heard Esme ask me on the other line. "Yeah, I found it with no problems. I might need someone to come over here and help me with taking some things back home. Can you ask someone to come over with the Jeep?" I asked her. She said she would and we hung up. Bella then began crying and I looked over at her. She was poking her stomach and I mentally smacked myself in the head. How could I forget to feed a little human baby?!

I rushed inside the tiny kitchen and sniffed out some baby formula. I found some and set Bella on the kitchen ground. She crawled a little away from me, and I sighed. "No, Bella." I said and turned away from the revolting baby formula, scooping her back up. I found a high chair and sat her down in it, where I had to adjust her several times so she would sit perfectly in the chair.

I finally finished making the formula for her, and gave her the bottle. I picked her up and began feeding her, smiling as she made greedy sucking noises. I bounced her a little, and she stopped, narrowing her tiny eyes at me. I chuckled, and stopped bouncing, where she continued sucking. For a little baby, she was smart and mature.

Something white came from the corner of my eye, and I turned around seeing a note on the counter. I picked it up, while Bella was done with the bottle and I took it from her, setting it in the sink. I set the note down, and brought her up, where I patted her tiny back. I heard a cute and tiny little burp, and I chuckled. I went back into the living room and set her in the play pen, with her toys and wrapped her back up in the blankets. She yawned so cutely, then she fell asleep. I sat down on the couch, and began reading the note.

_Dear whoever finds this note and takes care of my baby girl,_

_Please protect Bella no matter what happens. If you find this note, that means my husband and I are dead, and are no longer able to take care of our little baby girl. We need you to take her home, change her name and protect her._

_You see, we are working with a horrible man… thing, and we accidently made a bargain. His protection for our baby. But, when the protection was over, we realized the mistake we had made. So, we are now running away from the man. Hopefully, after you find us dead, our baby will be saved and taken to your family. _

_Please protect our little Bella-Bum, and don't let anything harm her._

_Signed, _

_Renee and Charlie Swan_

_1/16_

I stared down at the note in disbelief, then looked over at Bella's play pen, where she was still asleep. How could parents bargain their little angel baby to some man who was out to kill them?! I grew angry at them, before it subsided. They were dead, and wanted my family to protect her from this man.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door and I froze. "Edward, it's only me and Emmett." I instantly calmed down as I heard Jasper's voice through the door. I rushed out of my seat and opened the door, leaving it opened. I heard Jasper and Emmett walk inside the house, and they saw me on the couch, re-reading the note over and over.

"What are you reading, dude?" Emmett asked me. I only handed them the note and picked Bella out of the play pen, where she snuggled closer to me, holding tiny fistfuls of my shirt.

"How the hell can they bargain their baby?!" Emmett boomed quietly, and I shook my head. "Hmm, it smells funny here…" Jasper trailed off, sniffing the air. Emmett and I did the same, before we growled quietly.

A vampire was near. And it was someone we knew.

"Get a few of Bella's toys and some of the pictures – including the baby album, and get them in the Jeep. I have to take Bella back home." I ordered quietly, looking down at the baby in my arms, who was still asleep. They nodded, and I ran out of the house, towards my car. I could hear them running around the house, hurrying to get the things I told them to get. I strapped Bella in the car, then ran to the driver's side, before peeling out of the neighborhood heading back to the house.

I drove the car on the dirt ground, as the house came into view, and saw that the others were waiting outside. I got out and then rushed over to Bella's side, taking her out of her car seat. Alice rushed over to me as I walked towards the house. "How is she?" she asked me.

"Fine, now that I came to get her." Someone said behind me. I growled and whirled around, as Alice took Bella out of my arms, rushing towards Carlisle and Esme.

Standing near my car was James, the vampire we smelled at Bella's home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review :):):)

If I don't get any reviews I won't be a happy author

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	4. Time Moves On

Emmet: Hey chickie whatcha doing ?

Me: Nothin more than just claiming that Twilight is all mine "evil muhahaha

Emmett: But girl you don't own Twilight

Me: What! "starts crying" I don't own Twilight

_**Chapter 3 - Time Moves On **_

_**Esme's POV**_

I watched out the window as I saw little fireflies hovering low over my rosebushes, lighting up the dark night slightly. It has been over a half an hour ever since Edward left with Bella to go to her home. As soon as he left, I basically scolded Emmett for trying to entertain Bella, but otherwise I only sent him up to his room that he shared with Rosalie.

The phone rang and I ran over to it, picking it up. "Yes Edward? Did you find the house?" I asked him immediately. "_Yeah, I found it with no problems. I might need someone to come over here and help me with taking some things back home. Can you ask someone to come over with the Jeep?" _he asked me from the other line. "Alright Edward. I'll go send Jasper and Emmett over." I told him, then we hung up.

"Emmett! Jasper!" I called up to them, and they raced downstairs. "Jasper, Emmett, go over to Bella's home and help Edward bring over some of her things. Make sure you take the Jeep." I instructed the two, and they nodded, before racing to the garage. Minutes later, I heard them leave.

Carlisle walked down the stairs and said, "Well, Bella seems fine. She doesn't have any diseases so we have nothing to worry about." he walked over to me and kissed me on the lips briefly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"Oh, I just so want to doll her up in the cutest dresses and put little bows in her hair!" Alice gushed randomly from her conversation with Rosalie. We laughed at her excitement, as Rosalie said, "Yeah, good luck with getting past Edward." I rolled my eyes, already imagining Edward running away with Bella, as Alice chased after him, carrying a little baby dress.

"Oh well, I'd threaten him and he'll have to give her to me when it comes to the time of dressing her up." She retorted, sticking out her tongue. I laughed, but I stopped when I heard Alice gasp. I looked over at her, and saw she had a faraway look in her eyes.

She was having a vision.

"Alice! What do you see?" Rosalie asked her frantically, shaking her shoulders. Then, Alice snapped out of it, and said, "James, he's the one who killed Bella's parents. He's near her home now, but the guys smelled him out and are now coming back. We need to meet Edward outside." She rushed out as she sprang up from the couch, as we did the same and followed her out of the house.

We waited outside, and sure enough, a few minutes later, Edward's Volvo came careening out of the trees, as he skidded to a stop. He got out of the car and took a sleeping Bella out of the car, and Alice met him halfway when he began walking towards us.

"How is she?" Alice asked, but before he could reply, a familiar cold voice answered.

"Fine, now that I came to get her." Edward growled low, as he whirled around. He glared at James as he leaned against his car, while Alice took Bella out of his arms and hurried over to me and Carlisle. She handed Bella to me, then crouched with Rosalie and Edward.

I brought Bella close to me, as Carlisle stood protectively in front of me. Emmett's Jeep careened the trees, as he and Jasper flew out of the car. Emmett came over to me and stood ready behind me, while Jasper crouched next to Edward.

"Aw, isn't this sweet? A coven of vampires protecting something that is rightfully mine." James cooed evilly, snickering. Edward snarled, snapping his jaw at James. "Leave now, James." Carlisle told him sternly, glaring at him.

"Can't do that, doc." He chuckled at his choice of words. "The little thing's parents made a deal with me; my protection for the little monster," he was interrupted by Edward again, as he snarled at his name for Bella. "So, why not just hand her over and I'll be on my way."

"No way in hell are you getting our little sister." Emmett growled from behind me. "You will never touch her, James." Edward snarled again, after reading his thoughts probably.

James shifted a little on his feet, and smirked. "Well, maybe I should have just a little fun then. If you won't give her to me, then I'll just keep hunting all of you down. Plus, maybe I should tell the Volturi about their favorite little coven." He sneered, and at the mention of the Volturi, everyone stiffened.

Bella then stirred in my arms, and looked around, before landing her gaze on James. "Aw, look, she wants me." James cooed again, smirking. Bella then whimpered, before she shook her tiny head. "Aw, don't be like that, you little monster." Edward snarled again, as he watched James now only talking to Bella.

Bella then glared at him, and then she spoke. "Ba! Ba, vampa!" I gasped, along with the rest of the family. "Did she just say 'vampire'?" Emmett asked out loud. "Well, technically, she said, "vampa", but it's similar." Jasper pointed out, and Edward glared at him for a second, before he returned his glare on James.

James stood there, shocked, then growled. "I'll show you, you little monster!" he shouted, as Bella began to cry. He charged forward, and Edward collided with him, stopping him in his tracks. "I said, You. Will. Not. Touch. Her!" Edward snarled out at him, emphasizing each word. James snapped at him, his bright ruby eyes turning coal black.

I backed away, and Emmett followed me, watching for any other signs of someone attacking her. Suddenly, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie closed around James, and began tearing him apart, while I covered Bella eyes by turning her away. She was still crying, so now she only faced Emmett and the house.

"It's alright, little Bells." Emmett cooed at her, while he gave her his finger. She stopped crying and took it, immediately sucking on it. Emmett laughed, while Carlisle and I watched our "children" tear James to shreds, before gathering his limbs and making a pile. Then, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice took over the job of holding down James – or what was left of him – while Edward stepped back. All that was left of James was his torso and his head. He was howling in pain, while trying to snap at the others.

Edward stepped forward, then snarled, "Rot in hell, James." Then, he pulled, hard, and snapped off James head. They threw the rest of James in the pile, then added wood and dry leaves, before Edward took out a lighter and lit James on fire. Flames immediately licked upwards, as smoke rose upwards. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie watched the flames, while Edward walked over to us. Emmett took his finger back from Bella, and took his place over by the others.

Edward took Bella from my arms, where she immediately latched onto him. She smiled a toothless smile at him, where he returned his full blown grin down at her. "M-My, Ed." She whispered, struggling for the right words, and Edward smiled even wider. "Aw, I heard little Bells over there! Looks like she's in love!" Emmett cooed, laughing. The others joined in his laughter, but Edward didn't pay attention to them, he was playing with Bella, wagging his finger in front of her.

"Yep, my little Bella." He murmured, nuzzling Bella's forehead.

---

"Bells! Get back here!" I looked up from my magazine to see a giggling, walking Bella, scamper past me, her short hair flying behind her as she ran in her little light blue dress, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. She had a little light blue bow in her hair, as she giggled cutely. Then, I saw Emmett run out from a corner, laughing as he chased after her, going at human pace. I smiled.

It has been at least over 2 to 3 years since the little confrontation we had with James. Bella has grown into a healthy little tyke and is always running around the place, bouncing her tiny feet. She has now grown one or two teeth, and her hair has grown to at least ear length. Alice and Rosalie are constantly dressing her up in dresses. Emmett is always playing around with her, along with Jasper. Edward has grown very close to her, always doing what she asks him to do and never denying her of anything, as long as it wasn't dangerous. And, she referred me and Rosalie as her mothers and Carlisle as her father. We felt extremely happy she referred us as that, although Edward really hoped she wouldn't know about her real parents.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Emmett and Bella running out from the kitchen, as Bella ran away from him, giggling madly. She ran over to the staircase, before she slipped. Emmett skidded to a halt, before slipping himself and falling on the ground. Bella sat up and stood up her feet, wobbling a little, before pouting at her arms and knees.

As if Edward were able to read her thoughts – since he couldn't – he came running down the stairs at human pace and kneeled in front of Bella.

"Got a booboo, Bella?" Emmett snickered as he heard Edward say, "booboo" but otherwise Edward ignored him. Bella nodded, still pouting. She held out her arms and Edward looked at them, before smiling. "Only a few cuts. Come on, Bella-Bum," he placed his hands under her tiny arms and picked her. "Let's get them cleaned up, and then you can have some lunch." He murmured to her as she wrapped her little legs around his chest, along with resting her head on his shoulder, and giggled at Emmett's pouting face.

"What about me, Eddie?" I snorted at Emmett, chuckling, and Edward rolled his eyes. "Go get Rose to fix them." he muttered to him, and walked up the stairs, while Emmett got up and went to look for Rose. "Not too loud, Emmett!" I called after him, as I heard Edward laughing upstairs.

I got up from my spot, placed my magazine on the coffee table, then went inside the kitchen, as I began making Bella her favorite – Mac and Cheese. This little girl absolutely loved it, but would always end up messy. But, I still made it for her. While I stirred the water in the pot, Edward came down a few minutes later, carrying a smiling Bella. "Momma!" Bella squealed, and I smiled. She squirmed in Edward's arms, as he let her down, and she scampered over to me and wrapped her arms around my leg. I laughed and turned away from the stove, bent down and picked Bella.

"How's my baby?" I cooed at her; Edward took over at making the Mac and Cheese, while I tickled Bella. She giggled loudly, and I laughed with her. After a ten more minutes or so, her Mac and Cheese was done, so I set her in her high chair and gave her lunch in a tiny bowl. Then, I handed her a little spoon, where she immediately dug in her food. She began to shovel most of the food, but some of it landed either on her dress, face or Edward. She began throwing most of the food at his face, while he just took it and sighed.

"Looks like someone needs a bath." I turned around and saw Alice skipping into the kitchen, wearing a black tank top with a white jacket over it and dark jeans with converse"No bat." I looked back over at Bella to see she was shaking her head at the mention of baths. I laughed, as Edward asked Alice, "Are going hunting?"

"Yep, and so is Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Looks like it'll only be you, Carlisle and Esme babysitting little Bella-Bum here, Eddie." Edward glared at her for using the dreaded nickname he hated, and Bella frowned at Alice. "I no baby." **("I'm not a baby.") **I kissed Bella's head, thinking it was so cute that she thinks a young lady. "I'll clean you up, Bella." I murmured to her, as I picked her up. "You might as well clean up yourself, Edward." I called over my shoulder as I began walking out of the kitchen.

As I walked up the stairs, I passed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "Hi, Bella-Bum." Emmett greeted her happily, patting her head. "Hi, Emmy." She giggled and waved. "Hi Rosie; hi, Jazzy." She waved to the others. Emmett laughed, along with Jasper and Rosalie. "Looks like you need a bath, Bells." Jasper pointed out, patting Bella's head. Bella pouted as she crossed her arms, while I laughed. "No bat."

"Yes bath. You are a messy girl, and I need you clean." I said to her, touching the tip of her nose. She giggled, and I carried her to the second floor bathroom, as Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walked down the stairs, calling out their goodbyes.

After I had given Bella her bath and dressed her in her light pink footsie pajamas, I took her downstairs, where Edward was waiting for me. I handed Bella off to Edward, as he told me, "You can go to the store if you want, Esme. I can handle babysitting Bella."

"I no baby!" Bella squealed angrily at Edward, as we looked down at her. She was pouting as tiny tears came out from her big brown eyes. "Aw, Bella-Bum. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to call you a baby. I meant to call you a beautiful young lady." Edward apologized to her, wiping away her little tears. She sniffled and asked, "Pwomise?"

"I promise, Miss Bella." He murmured to her, smiling. She giggled and kissed Edward's cheek, happily saying, "Tank you."

I smiled, and then grabbed my purse, calling out from over my shoulder, "Behave for Edward, Bella. He and your father are in charge!" she giggled – her answer for yes – and squealed, "Bye, momma!"

I chuckled and headed out to the garage, thinking of what I could buy for Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey readers you know the drill push that button that says review

love it or hate it

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	5. Moving Time! Part One

Sadly, I don't own Twilight it's all Stephenie Meyers work

_**Chapter 4 - Moving Time! Part One **_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Everyone, come downstairs." I heard Carlisle call to everyone, even though he only merely talked instead of shouted, and I was on the third floor. I set my CDs down, then raced downstairs where everyone else was waiting. I sat down on the couch by Esme, while Jasper and Alice took up one armchair and Emmett and Rosalie took up another, as we all waited for Carlisle to speak.

"We need to discuss where we're moving to." Carlisle started. We all were moving tomorrow, as we already started packing. Bella was confused as to why we were packing our things, but we only told her that all of us were moving away. She didn't want to move; she met one girl that had instantly become her friend, and she didn't want to move away from her.

"Any Suggestions?" Carlisle asked as he sat down by Esme. "Umm, how about Alaska?" Esme suggested, and my siblings and I groaned. "I don't want to face Tanya and her fakeness." Emmett complained. "Besides, I think it's too early for Bella to be near any other vampires, especially Tanya." I told them, really lying. I really, didn't want to face Tanya ever again; mainly I didn't want to face her attempts of seduction from her.

Esme shook her head, but stayed silent. "How about Chicago?" Rosalie suggested next. Only Alice shook her head, saying, "It'll be entirely sunny if we stay there."

"New York?" Jasper spoke up. Emmett, Carlisle and I shook our heads, knowing that Alice would only want to shop non-stop. "Come on, guys! Please?!" Alice tried begging, trying to persuade us into going there. But, I shook my head along with Emmett and Carlisle.

"How about England?" I suggested next. Everyone seemed to think about it for awhile, before Alice said, "I think that's a good idea. As long as we stay as far as possible from Italy, we'll be fine." Everyone seemed to agree with Alice on staying away from Italy.

After everyone agreed and Carlisle went to get the tickets for tomorrow, **(I don't know how the airport/system thingy works. **I went upstairs, and stopped at Bella's bedroom door. I opened the door quietly, and looked inside, before smiling.

Bella was sleeping soundly in her little bed, holding her teddy bear close to her. She mumbled in her sleep, smiling dreamily. I walked quietly into the room, and sat down on the floor beside her bed, watching her sleep peacefully. I raised my hand and stroked her delicate cheek, as she sighed in her sleep.

I know it may sound very stalker-ish for someone to watch someone else sleep, but Bella and I were an exception, I guess. Ever since I first saw Bella sleep, I was captivated by, like every single day. She always seemed to just grab my attention, and I was just fine with that. She was an absolute angel, and I'm glad she was in this family, living here with us.

Sure, I was thinking that having a human in our family would be dangerous – for her and the rest of us – but when I had first held her, my mind took its own course and drove me to agreeing with everyone on adopting her. Not that I'm not regretting my decision, though. Bella is what tied our entire family together; without her, no one would have much enthusiasm around here, and I would be in my mopey stage like before.

Bella always seemed to scramble my thoughts, and I was dying to read her thoughts, but ever since she was in my arms, I could never read her. She was a tough book to read, that was for sure, and that's what made me be captivated by her. She was a perfect angel for us. _For me_. The monster within me added, smiling evilly.

_No! I will not think about her like that! She's only five! _I yelled back at the monster in me. The monster only rolled its eyes, then went back into its little hole. How could the monster within me even think about biting this little, tiny angel?! _You do, mister! _The monster shouted at me.

Well, I'll admit that her blood is delicious smelling, and she might be my singer, but I would never hurt her at all!

As I thought about all of this, Bella was tangling herself in her sheets, her face contorted in pain. She was whimpering and tears fell from her eyes. I stood up and picked her up, as I began rocking her back and forth. I do this anytime she has a nightmare, and it usually calmed her down.

Bella immediately stopped whimpering and opened her eyes, before looking up at me. "Hey there." I cooed, smiling down at her. She buried her head in my chest, whispering, "I had a bad dweam." I stroked her hair, soothing her even more. I walked back over to her bed and settled her back in it, kissing her forehead.

"Stay, pwease." She mumbled, looking up at me, her face tear-stained. I smiled, and said, "Alright." She snuggled in her sheets, and I sat back down on the ground, resting my head by hers. She scooted closer to me, putting little distance between us, and closed her eyes. "Good night, Bella." I murmured. "Night-night, Ed." She whispered back, sighing sleepily.

A few minutes later, I heard her heart-beat slow down, signaling she was asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead again, and rested my hand beside her. As I watched her sleep, she moved her hand and rested it on top of mine, smiling in her sleep. I smiled, and just continued watching her sleep until dawn broke.

---

When the sun started rising, Alice came through the door, her thoughts loud and clear. _Awww! This is SOOO cute! Edward, you and Bella are adorable together! _I only nodded in my sister's direction, smiling. She may have a point, but it was her opinion.

_We have to get ready soon, Edward. You're going to have to wake her up. _I nodded again, and sighed. Bella always got cranky when she didn't enough sleep, and we all knew that. When we went to go to see a movie late at night – Emmett dragged everyone to it, including Bella – and when the movie was over, Bella was hyper from the soda she got, again, thanks to Emmett. And she went to bed real late, before waking up very cranky the next morning.

After Alice left the room, I began shaking Bella gently, trying to wake her up. "Bella, honey. You need to wake up." I said, and she groaned. "Do I haff to?" I chuckled and answered back, "Yes, you have to, unless you want to miss the plane for our new home."

She sat up sleepily, and looked up at me. "But I don't wanna leafe." She whined, pouting. "I'm sorry, Bella, but we have to." I told her, and picked her up. She rested her head on my shoulder, as she grumbled incoherently. I took her towards Alice's room, where she took her from my arms and closed the door behind her. I went back upstairs and speedily packed my clothes; luckily, Carlisle said we already had our house in England, so we didn't need to take everything that we owned, but Carlisle still wanted to keep up the façade, so we already packed everything else we had and shipped them off to England, using U-haul.

After I packed my suitcases, I walked down the hall and passed Bella's room, where I saw Esme packing Bella's things. I went downstairs and waited for the others to come down. The taxis would be come soon; our cars were already shipped towards England so we couldn't drive them.

Another few minutes later, Alice walked down the stairs, carrying a sleepy Bella, who was wearing a tiny ivory sweater dress under a little tweed, fuzzy jacket and wearing white tights with black Mary-Janes. She also had a little blue backpack on her back. Her hair was in curls, stopping at her chin.

I stood up and Alice transferred Bella into my arms – who cuddled closer to me. I stroked her curls, smiling down at her. "Alright, everyone's packed?" Carlisle called out, and we nodded. Alice handed me Bella's small suitcase, while I was carrying mine on my shoulder. "Okay, the taxis are here, so let's move out." Carlisle said, as we all filed out the house.

I went over to the taxi I would be using, along with Carlisle and Esme. We placed our suitcases in the trunk, and I got in the back, setting Bella in the middle as I buckled her in the carseat we asked for. Then, I sat down on her left, and Esme on her right; Carlisle sat in the front.

---

The car ride to the airport was boring, as well as getting onto the plane. We all had first class tickets, so we waited patiently for every human to get on the plane. Bella sat by my side, sleeping. _"Welcome to Seattle Airlines. The time is 6:30 am, and we are heading to Denver. Our estimated flight time is 1:15 pm. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff."_ One of the flight attendants spoke from the mic.

I turned over to Bella and shook her awake. "Wat?" she whined, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "We're going to takeoff soon, Bella. Here, I'll buckle you in. I'll let you know when you can go back to sleep." I told her, as I buckled her in. She nodded sleepily, and grabbed my hand with both of hers. "Are you scared?" I asked her, and she nodded, blushing. I smiled, letting her hold my hand.

Finally, we left Seattle Airport and took into the air, as Bella held tightly onto my hand. When the attendant said we could move around, I heard my family unbuckle the seat belts, as I did the same for me and Bella. She raised her arms, smiling up at me. I smiled back at her and picked her up in my arms. I set her down in my lap and she bounced on my lap.

"Where are new house?" Bella asked me, looking up at me. "It's in England." I stated. "Engwand?" she asked, tilting her head. I nodded and smiled brightly. "Where dat?" she asked me, titling her head back and forth. "In Europe." I stated again.

"Ewrope?" she questioned. I nodded again. "Where dat?" I sighed, but chuckled; Bella could be a very curious five year old. "It's across the ocean, Bella." I told her, smiling. "How faw?"Bella asked. "Very, very far, Bella." I told her.

"Rweally?"I nodded again; yep, she was very curious for her age. "Edwawd," Bella began and I looked down at her again. "I hungwy." she whined, pouting. "Alright, what do you want, Bella?" I asked her as I set her back in her seat. Luckily, the food cart was coming up.

The food cart stopped by me, as Bella said, "Some pweanuts and juice." I nodded and asked the attendant if they had that. She nodded and handed me the food, as I avoided her vile thoughts. I gave Bella her food and opened her juice for her.

For the rest of the flight, it was spent with me talking to Bella, or her dozing off now and then. We landed in Denver at 1:30, like attendant had said. After we switched planes, I sat in silence as we made our way over seas and towards England.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie-dokie guys push that button and review

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


End file.
